The Life of a Yukomo Hunter
by vexenreplica331
Summary: A young man named Cade goes to Yukomo Village to become a hunter and makes a few friends along the way. Rated teen for future violence, alcohol use and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**So my next Fan-Fiction will be about Monster Hunter. I managed to upload this sooner than I thought. Monster Hunter is a truly amazing J-RPG and if you haven't played it yet I highly recommend you do as it teaches some important life lessons such as patience and that life's harsh. Get over it. Anyone who has completed all the single player quests in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite I tip my hat to you as having been there and done it myself I know just how hard it is. Anyway on with the story. It will be based in Yukomo Village but it will have all the content (monsters, quests, etc.) including G-Rank. This story will be based solely on OCs and their journey as hunters. The chapters will be slightly longer than my Kingdom Hearts 3 story and hopefully better quality as I learn more as a writer. So dig in and I hope you enjoy it. Also my two main characters will use a great sword and the other a bow. Do some research if you don't know what those are.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Friend

His name was Cade. His age? He had just turned nineteen years old. Cade looked at the strange town in front of him. Its name was Yukomo Village. He remembered his life in a small seaside village called Moga Village. The six years spent training to reach this moment. It all started with that fateful encounter with a Rathian. Cade felt himself reaching for the Rathian claw around his neck for courage. Its greenish hue around the base of the claw captivated him. Yukomo Village was definitely bigger than his home village. There were a lot more people milling about in the shops.

"Ready to become a Guild Hunter?" Cade asked himself as he stepped through the village's main gate. The biggest building in the village was most definitely the Guild building. He had heard that the Hot Springs were also in that building for the hunters returning from quests. His first job was to establish himself with the Village Chief. He walked over and Introduced himself to her.

"Ah…so you're the new hunter that just arrived," she said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Chief of this village. For the time you stay here please treat it as your own."

Cade thanked her in appreciation.

"We rarely get so many new hunters in one day," she said.

"May I ask how many hunters have joined today?" asked Cade using the best manners he could think of.

"We've had one girl from a big place called Dondruma Town. I don't know how long she will last." The village chief seemed to doubt this new hunter. "And there is one young man from our own village named Gareth. He seems to be quite a promising young hunter. As a hunter it will be your job to solve any problems your fellow villagers have with the monsters living in the surrounding area. Speaking of which there has been a rise in some."

Cade continued to listen even as his mind began to wonder.

"Of course you will need a place to stay," the chief said. She pointed to a multi-storied building to the left that appeared to already have a few people living in it. "That place still has a spot free. You will have to share the building with a couple of other hunters. Each room has an item box. Things you gather during quests and equipment you craft can be stored in your item box."

Cade liked the sound of a near unlimited storage system as he would need a lot of items to become a successful hunter. And the Guild only gave good quests to successful hunters or teams.

"Being a hunter you may use the hot springs in the Guild Hall as much as you like. There are shops in the village that will sell you items that will be imperative to success as a hunter. Forging and upgrading weapons or armour and a shop that sells consumable items for you to use on quests. If you need it there is a training school with an arena to hone your skills and practise remembering monster patterns. Highly recommended. "

"I think I might check that place out after I've settled in, signed up with the guild and sorted my living area out," thought Cade.

"Please don't hesitate to ask any of us for help during your time here," the chief continued. "If you want to take part in some easier quests by yourself then I will be able to issue some out for you. I'll give you some money to start with."

The village chief gave him 1500 zennys starting money.

"Thanks for your time, money and help," thanked Cade while bowing deeply. "I greatly appreciate it."

"It is only my pleasure to help newcomers to the village," said the chief as Cade continued on through the town. He stopped off at the blacksmith where the blacksmith introduced himself and his granddaughter who sold weapons to the village hunters. However there wasn't anything available there that could match his Golem Blade yet. Cade started to head over to the Guild Hall. It looked even bigger up close. Cade turned around to admire his surroundings only to be knocked over by a girl running in the direction of the Guild Hall.

"Oof," came the sound of the air rushing out of his lungs as he fell backwards onto the ground. The girl ended up on the ground too.

"Watch where you're going!" she exclaimed. Cade managed to get up and helped the girl up too. She had straight brown hair that came down to her shoulders and caramel coloured skin. Her eyes were a shade of green that looked like a Rathian. She brushed herself off.

"Sorry about that," she apologised. "I really should try to watch where I'm going if I want to become a successful hunter."

"Wait…you're that hunter the village chief was talking about," Cade said. The girl looked at him questionably. "Uh you're the one from Dondruma Town right?"

She nodded.

"The names Rozalyn van Luhregg," she said holding out her hand. Cade shook it. "But please just call me Roza. I hate people calling me by my full name."

Cade couldn't see why she would hate being called Rozalyn. He wouldn't have any complaints being called that. That is if he were a girl.

"OK," he said after thinking. "I'm Cade. Nice to meet you."

"Are you going to sign up with the Guild?" Roza asked looking at the rather large Golem Blade on Cade's back and his full set of Jaggi armour.

"Yeah," he answered. "You too?"

"Of course," she said. "I know! We can sign up together."

"Sure," said Cade glad that he wouldn't have to sign up with the Guild himself. "I hear there is one other hunter joining up today. Maybe he can find him."

"OK but remember, three's a crowd," said Roza quoting a famous phrase. Cade was surprised that he had made a friend so quickly as that would never have happened in Moga Village. Roza sounded like she was trying to hide a posh accent.

"It probably comes from living in a place as big as Dondruma Town," Cade thought to himself. The two of them continued to talk while walking up the many stairs toward the Guild Hall. When they got there they looked at the counter where they had to sign up.

"You want to go first," Rozalyn offered. She looked a little nervous. Cade laughed.

"Whatever happened to ladies first," he said in mock politeness. They both laughed. "If you say so."

Cade walked up to the counter and the Guild Attendant asked for his name.

"Cade Kanisha," he answered. The Guild Attendant wrote this down.

"Gender?" she asked. Looking up she muttered "male" as she wrote it down in her book. "Age?"

"Nineteen," he said. The Guild Attendant sighed.

"They keep getting younger and younger," she muttered under her breath. Neither Cade nor Roza knew what to say to this.

"That's all," the Attendant announced. "Next!"

Cade stepped back as Roza stepped forward.

"Name?" asked the Attendant the same as before.

"Roza," she answered.

"Full name?" asked the Attendant annoyed.

"Rozalyn van Luhregg," answered Roza. She didn't seem to like the name for some reason. The Attendant snorted.

"Female," she muttered as she wrote it down. "Age?"

"Nineteen," Roza answered. She stepped away from the counter.

"You must complete the low-rank quests before you can move on to high and G rank quests," informed the Guild Attendant. "And if you fail a quest the Guild will keep the Quest fee you paid beforehand. Good luck. You'll need it"

She muttered the last part under her breath although the two new hunters could still hear it. Instead of taking a quest straight away, Cade and Roza went back to the building they were housed in. Both talked some more along the way.

"Why don't you like your name or accent?" asked Cade.

"Have you ever heard of a hunter who came from a rich family?" asked Roza obviously not liking the topic. Cade saw her point and stopped talking about that.

"What about you?" she asked. "Where do you come from?"

"I'm from Moga Village," answered Cade. "My mother died when I was pretty young so my Dad looked after me. We did a lot of outdoor stuff together."

Roza nodded as she listened.

"Sounds a whole lot more exciting than my growing up," she commented. "Do you have any hunting experience?"

"Yeah," Cade answered as he remembered the past six years of training. "Ever since I was involved with a Rathian hunt when I was thirteen my dad helped me train to become a hunter. But the Moga Woods are very different compared to this area so most of that will change. Did you get any experience before coming here?"

"I sneaked out of the town to practice with a bow I made. I hadn't fought off any large monsters until a Tigrex started threatening our town."

Cade's eyes widened.

"How did that work out?" he asked. Tigrex was notoriously known as an extremely vicious pseudo-wyvern that attacked anything and everything.

"I didn't kill it but using some tools I found around I managed to fend it off," she grinned. "After that my parents finally allowed me to become a hunter."

"What did they want you to be beforehand?"

"A scholar."

Roza pulled a face while Cade stared at her awestruck.

"That's…amazing!" he exclaimed. Roza grinned and even blushed a little.

"How did you get a Golem Blade before even signing up with the Guild?" she asked. "I don't know much about Great Swords or those big weapons but I'm sure that Golem Blades are a little higher up the weapon tree."

"There isn't that much story to it," said Cade. "I just scavenged the materials for it when I was training."

Roza nodded. Both still had a lot of questions to ask each other.

"Have you fought any big monsters other than that Rathian?" Roza asked.

"Mostly just Great Jaggis but I went on some hunting some bigger monsters with my dad and his friends at the village."

The two friends finally made it to the building they were staying at. Each was living at different levels.

"I guess we won't do any quests until tomorrow," said Roza. "I think I might get a felyne to help with gathering materials."

"See ya tomorrow," Cade said as he walked up the stairs to the second level. Roza laughed for some reason.

"What?" asked Cade.

"Sorry," said Roza, still laughing. "It's just that no one said things as casual as that to me back at Dondruma Village."

"Oh," said Cade. He started laughing too. They said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways. Each was equally excited about their first quest the next day.

* * *

Cade's Journal: "_I met this girl named Rozalyn who was also signing up to be a hunter today. It will be much easier and fun hunting with another person. I was surprised we became friends so quickly as I am normal considered quite antisocial by other people. Even more surprising was that we socialized so easily when we are from completely different classes in society. Besides, enough writing for today. Tomorrow will be exciting and tiring trying to prove myself to the guild. Why does that attendant think I wouldn't be good enough for the job? I won't worry myself about it though. With Roza around I think I can handle it if on Guild Attendant doesn't like me."_

* * *

Roza's Journal: "_I met this guy when I went to sign up to be a hunter today named Cade. He was kind of cute with this strange blue hair with hazel eyes. My mother and father probably wouldn't like me hanging around him but he seems good company and he was nice to me. Even when I ran into him. Also why did that guild attendant think we were too young? Humph. I'll show her we can do the job. Give a couple of months and we'll be right up there hunting Nargacugas and Diablos'."_

* * *

**So there it is. Please review to keep the series running strong. It would be great to have some people who have played Monster Hunter to review it as well to test its authentication. The journals at the end of the chapter is also an experimental way for me to sum up each character's feeling at the end of each chapter as there will be about a quest per chapter with not many cliffhanger endings. So like I said enjoy the series and please review and provide constructive criticism as much possible. Ta ta for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The First Quest

As soon as the sun's first few rays hit the window, Cade was out of bed and ready to start his first quest for the guild. He put his Jaggi armour on and slung his Golem Blade onto his back. The second person living on the same floor as Cade was just starting to get up. He yawned and stretched before equipping a set of Chain armour. Cade was about to leave to check on Roza when the guy spoke.

"Hey, wait up," he exclaimed fixing a Bone Hammer to his back. "You and that chick down below are the other new hunters right?"

"I guess," replied Cade. Something told him this hunter was much more casual than Roza. The grin on his face and the muscles that showed he had been training for a while.

"I'm Gareth," he said. "Nice to meet you."

"Same to you too," replied Cade. "I'm Cade."

"Do you need any help on your first quest today or are you doing it alone?" asked Gareth. "If you do need help just ask and I'll join you."

"I was actually going to be working with Roza. She's the one downstairs but you can come along too if you want. You're the other hunter who signed up yesterday aren't you?"

"Sure am," answered Gareth. "So should we and the chick get going?"

"OK. And her name is Roza," said Cade. He grabbed some of the supplies from his item box that he'd bought yesterday such as some potions, bug nets and pickaxes. The two of them made their way down the stairs. When they got to the door to Roza's room Cade knocked.

"Come in," called Roza from the other side. Cade opened the door and he and Gareth walked in. Roza was also standing at her item box sorting out what she would need. She picked up a coating for her bow that Cade did not know the name of. She looked up.

"Hello Cade. Oh, who's that?" Roza asked.

"This is the other hunter who signed up to the Guild yesterday," answered Cade. "His name is Gareth."

"And don't you forget it," said Gareth.

"What weapon do you use?" asked Roza. Gareth took the hammer off of his back.

"This little thing is just a Bone Hammer but I'll be upgrading as soon as I can," he said. Gareth looked lovingly at his hammer. "Isn't it just so cute?"

Both Cade and Roza raised their eyebrows at him. Gareth looked up. "What?" he asked. Cade continued to stare at Gareth while Roza finished packing.

"It's a hammer," pointed out Cade.

"So," replied Gareth. "That just makes it badass."

Cade sighed and turned back to Roza who asked: "Are we leaving now then?"

"I guess so now that you are finished," answered Cade. The three of them walked out of the room with Roza closing the door behind them. As they walked towards the Guild Hall, girls passing by turned to stare at Gareth who either nodded or winked back sending the girls blushing. Because of this he happened to be falling behind.

"If he doesn't hurry up we're going to have to drag him to the Guild Hall!" exclaimed Roza with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Cade studied her expression.

"Jealous much?" he asked teasingly. Roza punched his arm none too softly.

"Hell no," she muttered. "Definitely not my type."

"Don't worry about him," said Cade. "And besides, we're going to need the extra help to do well in the Guild. All successful hunters have allies. We should have ours."

Gareth finally managed to catch up. "Hey guys," he said. "Were you trying to leave me behind or something?"

"Do try to keep up," replied Roza. They continued into the Guild Hall and walked up to the quest counter. Gareth joined them and they looked at the quests available to them.

"I suggest we should do this one," said Gareth while gesturing to one that required them to fight a Qurupeco in the Mountain Stream. Cade had heard of the Qurupeco and its ability to summon other monsters depending on its call. He hadn't fought one yet himself and thought it would be interesting but when he looked over at Roza he saw she only had Hunter's Gunner Armour and a Yukomo Bow. There was not a high chance she would be able to do this quest safely with her current gear.

"Nah let's start with something a little less hardcore than that," he said picking out a quest that required them to hunt ten Jaggi also in the Mountain Stream. Gareth wanted to hunt the Qurupeco but eventually gave in. They walked over to the exit of the village and left on the quest.

* * *

Cade, Roza and Gareth reached the base camp of the Mountain Stream one hour later. They went to the blue supply chest to get basic healing supplies and maps. They studied the map looking at each area before talking together to decide what area they should go to first.

"I say we go through Area Four and then Area Seven towards Area Nine," suggested Gareth, immediately deciding to try and take charge. Cade and Roza however disagreed with this strategy.

"Roza and I need to get mining supplies," said Cade. "Therefore I say we go through the caves along the south to find mining points."

Eventually they decided to split into two groups, one being Cade and Roza who would go through the caves, the other being Gareth who would go on his route. They would meet up in Area Nine and see how many Jaggi they had hunted at the end of it. Each went their different ways. Cade and Roza ran until they came to an area where several Jaggi appeared to be resting. There was also a mining point off to the side. Cade and Roza crouched behind a rock.

"Should we get rid of the Jaggi before mining?" whispered Roza. Cade nodded. One of the larger Jaggi, a Jaggia if Roza remembered properly, raised her head. Readying their weapons, Cade and Roza leapt out from behind the rock and Cade charged the monsters while Roza stayed back and gave him supporting fire. One of the Jaggi made the mistake of charging Cade back but Cade slammed the sharp side of his blade down on it. Blood flew as the Jaggi was flung through the air. It was dead before it hit the ground. Aiming for a larger group of Jaggi, Roza fired several arrows up into the air. They rained down on their enemies shredding most of the defender's frills. Cade continued to run between Jaggi and slam his blade down on them in the same attack, matching the Jaggi's speed with power. The last surviving Jaggi ran at Roza in a last ditch attempt to kill her. Roza pulled an arrow from her sheathe and sliced at the Jaggi with blood being drawn every swipe. That Jaggi eventually died to and the couple were alone again. Cade walked over to Roza.

"You OK?" he asked. He himself had barely been touched during the fight.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Roza. "It was just a few Jaggi's right."

"I've learnt to check on my teammates before continuing with the quest."

"Who taught you that?" asked Roza.

"My dad."

Roza decided to ask about Cade's family after the quest. Cade got a cloth from his pouch, wet it in a nearby stream and washed the blood off his blade. Then he and Roza proceeded to carve what resources they could from the Jaggi corpses. Cade managed to get some Jaggi Hides and Scales while Roza carved some Bird Wyvern Fangs.

"These are useful when making different types of Bowgun ammo," she noted. Cade didn't really listen as he was busy mining what he could from the mining point. Roza did the same as she would need plenty of different ores and rocks to upgrade her bow. Afterwards they continued along to the next area with Roza writing down some notes along the way.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Cade looking at her notes of Jaggi and a map of the Mountain Stream. Roza finished the sentence she was writing before answering.

"I'm taking notes on everything I find," she explained. "That way if I need help on something I can look in here to find what I need about it."

"I was going to buy monster information from the general shop once I had enough zeni," said Cade. Roza shrugged.

"If that's what you want to do."

The mountain path was filled with valuable mining places. Cade even managed to get several lumps of a metallic blue metal Roza identified as machalite ore.

"I wonder how Gareth is doing…" pondered Cade.

* * *

Gareth was doing swimmingly in fact. The Bone Hammer was managing to do its job effectively despite all its "cuteness". Despite one pack of Jaggi, the mountain path was unusually quiet today. A clearing up ahead had a pack of blue looking raptors running around in it.

"What are they?" thought Gareth. He had spent all his life in Yukomo Village and so the only raptor like monster he knew of was a Jaggi. So of course he did not know that the monsters he saw were Velociprey. "Either way I'm sure they still make the same noise if you hit them with a hammer."

Gareth ran out at them and drew his hammer. "Bring it on," he shouted. The Velociprey noticed his presence and started growling as if daring him to come closer. When he did one Velociprey leapt across the clearing at him without notice. "What the…" was all Gareth could say as the Velociprey slammed into him and sent his hammer sliding across the ground out of his reach.

"Gah," growled Gareth as he pushed himself up. He located his hammer and gave the Velociprey a good kick in the face before running to retrieve it. Gareth picked it up and immediately went into a charging attack. A Velociprey ran at him to have Gareth let go of the charge and bring the hammer smashing upwards likely breaking the raptor's jaw and causing some serious brain damage. Just then Gareth heard a growling sound behind him that was slightly lower than the other Velociprey. Turning around he saw a bigger version of them. The Velociprey gathered around it as if it was their leader. Gareth got the slight feeling he was out of his league here.

"Heh…hi there," he said with a nervous laugh before running off. The blue raptors watched him with cold calculating looks before giving chase.

* * *

According to the map Cade and Roza were now in Area 9 where they had agreed to meet Gareth. There had been three more Jaggi there bringing Cade and Roza's total up to seven. Cade carved some special wood off of a tree trunk while Roza waited impatiently for Gareth.

"What's taking him so long," she muttered. Not long after that the pair saw him running frantically up the track.

"Gareth," called Cade. "How many Jaggi have you killed?"

"Three but I think we have we have a bigger problem right now!" Gareth shouted back

The bigger problem in question ran up the track flanked by his underlings. "A Velocidrome!" exclaimed Cade. "What are they doing in the Mountain Stream? They usually stay around forestry."

"Oh so you're already acquainted with my little buddy here," said Gareth when he caught up to them. "That should make this a little easier then."

Roza unfolded her bow. "Aim for the head and watch out for it's jumps," she commanded.

**(Mountain Stream Battle Music-Monster Hunter Portable 3****rd****)**

Cade drew his great sword. Gareth equipped his hammer. Roza coated her arrows in a sticky red liquid. The Velocidrome continued to run at them before jumping at Gareth. But he was ready this time and rolled to the side and responded by landing a side smash on the Velocidrome's leg. Cade started to charge up a great sword smash but was interrupted by one of the Velociprey. The Velocidrome took advantage of this and lunged forward snapping its jaws. Cade received a cut just below his shoulder. Roza shot an arrow at the Velocidrome's head before it could do anymore damage.

"Roza focus on those little ones," called Gareth as he charged his hammer up for another attack. She decided not to argue and nocked an arrow. Lining it up with the Velociprey, she shot it straight into its head. A second one started to leap at Gareth but she managed to shoot it out of the air and it tumbled back onto the ground. The Velocidrome was being slightly indecisive in whom it should attack first and was standing still as it decided. Cade sped up the decision process by landing a level three charge attack on the Drome's head. Growling it hopped around and snapped at him only for the attack to be blocked by the massive blade. Gareth attacked from behind going into a massive tornado like attack spinning round and round while using the momentum to continue the attack. Finishing off with a golf swing, the attack caused the Velocidrome to become stunned. While Roza finished off the last of the Velociprey, Cade and Gareth continued to rain their best attacks down on the Velocidrome causing its hide to become red as blood began to come from the wounds. The Velocidrome saw the last of its pack die and knew the situation was dire. But it wasn't going down without a fight. It launched itself into the air and landed right on top of Roza pinning her on the ground defenceless.

"ROZA!" exclaimed Cade. He charged the monster and upon reaching it spun his blade around sending the now lifeless body of the Velocidrome flying through the air and landing sprawled on the ground.

**(End Mountain Stream Battle Music)**

Roza picked herself up off the ground. She tended to the cut across her stomach the Velocidrome had given her. Gareth walked over to the corpse of the Velocidrome and carved two sections of its hide that weren't cut. Cade checked that Roza was okay then got his cloth back out to clean his great sword.

"Better get your carves guys," suggested Gareth.

"Velocidrome equipment isn't that great," informed Roza. Gareth shrugged

"You could always sell it," he suggested. "If these Velocidromes aren't seen around here often you could get a good price for it."

Both Cade and Roza stared at him. "That's the smartest thing I've heard you say all day," commented Cade. They laughed.

"Hey!" exclaimed Gareth. "I'm not all brawn you know."

Cade and Roza carved some parts off the Velocidrome before standing up again. "I guess we completed the quest," said Cade.

"Whoopdedoo," shouted Gareth. "Let's head back and claim our reward."

"I suppose that would be a good idea," said Roza. They started to walk back to Yukomo Village. Along the way they all talked together about their life before becoming a hunter.

"What was your dad like Cade?" asked Roza.

"He was a hunter for Moga Village," answered Cade. "He taught me how to be a hunter…and gave me this Jaggi Armour."

"What about your mum?"

"Dead," Cade answered bluntly. Neither person asked anything else about that. "What about you Roza. How did you grow up?"

"Well I grew up in Dondruma Town with my parents wanting me to become a scholar," explained Roza. "They were very against me becoming a hunter but I kept sneaking out of the town to get some practise. Then about three weeks ago a Tigrex started becoming a threat to the town. So I stole some armour and a bow from the guards of the town and managed to scare the Tigrex away from the town. After that my parents were furious but finally let me become a hunter and now here I am. You Gareth?"

"I was born and raised here in Yukomo Village and have been training to become a hunter since a very young age."

* * *

This conversation lasted until they got back to the village. Upon their return they went to the guild counter to collect the reward.

"I think I'm going to go see how much the Velocidrome parts will sell for," said Cade.

"I'm gonna go soak in the Hot Springs for a while," said Gareth with a grin. "Want to join me Roza?"

"No way!" exclaimed Roza.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Not even for just ten minutes?"

"NO," shouted Roza who made even Gareth flinch.

"Ok ok," said Gareth. "I'll see you later then."

He walked off into the Hot Springs while Cade and Roza walked to the General Store in town. The Velocidrome parts did indeed sell for a healthy sum. With it Cade managed to buy some small monster bones off a travelling pedlar standing next to the exit of the village. Roza bought some coatings to replace the ones she had used and decided to save the rest. Cade walked back to the house while Roza looked at the selection of bows available from the blacksmith. She decided she would save up for a nice looking one called the Arca Petra Bow which she could get using the ores she had collected earlier in the day. "I like this," she thought while balancing it.

She walked back to the house with her new bow on her back hoping for some peace and quiet so she could rest.

"I'd better hope Gareth isn't back from the Hot Springs yet then."

* * *

**I hope this chapter seems good. Whether is is good or not please say so in a review. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**


End file.
